Team Gai's Youthful Camping Adventure!
by PeppaPig
Summary: When Gai-sensei forces them to go on a camping trip, Tenten doesn't hide her displeasure. But as she spends alone time with Neji and comes pretty close to getting eaten, will her opinion on camping change? -Nejiten oneshot for ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl-


_**a/n:**_ _A oneshot that someone earned after winning my guessing game for my story Genes! Hope she enjoys!_

_**Disclaimer: **don't own Naruto, never will.  
_

* * *

Tenten let out a deep sigh and threw her bag over her shoulder. She glanced around in a poor attempt to make sure she had everything before stalking out of her house, closing the door behind her. As she walked to the entrance gate of Konoha, she thought of numerous ways to use her various weapons to kill her sensei. Not only would she kill her sensei, but she would also kill the Godaime Hokage for even agreeing to let them go on 'The Youthful Team Gai Camping Trip'!

Okay, so no, she wouldn't kill her Hokage, that's a tad bit exreme.

But still, Tenten was _not_ happy about this. Even as she approached her Neji, Lee, and Gai, she did not feel any better. Even as Neji greeted her with a hug, she did not feel any better. Even as Lee and Gai shouted words of youth, she did not feel any better. Even as Gai announced that they would sprint to the camp site, she did not—

Whoa, whoa, _whoa. _

"Gai-sensei, we aren't sprinting anywhere! We are going to calmly _walk_ there," Tenten demanded as she took charge in the front of the group. Lee and Gai exchanged glances and mumbled something about Tenten feeling unyouthful today while Neji just walked over to Tenten.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his usual low, monotone voice. He glanced down at the bun-haired kunoichi as she looked forward, seemingly deep in thought. "You seem a bit annoyed," he pointed out. Tenten sighed and turned to him.

"Of course I'm annoyed, Neji. I had to get up at five in the morning so that we can go on a stupid camping trip!" Tenten exclaimed. "What is the point of this? There is nothing we can learn from 'battling it out with mother nature'! And, thanks to Gai-sensei, I won't be able to see Temari!"

"Hm," Neji nodded, thinking. After a few minutes of silence, he wrapped his arm around her and smirked. "At least we get three days of alone time without being bothered by_ your_ annoying friends." Tenten giggled and nodded, slipping her arm around his waist. The two walked in peaceful silence for a while, until Lee ran ahead of them and stopped; a grin on his face.

"Tenten, Neji-kun! Don't you think you're being a little _too _youthful, if you know what I mean?" He flashed the good guy pose. "I suggest you save your youthful activities for when you're alone!" Tenten let out an angry hiss and glared at the taijutsu specialist.

"Lee, you're an idiot!" She exclaimed as she punched him in the jaw. "Let's go," she commanded as she began stomping towards their campsite. Neji shook his head and sighed before following her. Lee whimpered and rubbed his cheek, frowning.

Later that night, Neji and Tenten finally got their much desired time alone while Gai and Lee went out to find fish. Tenten held her marshmallow above the campfire and snuggled against Neji's chest, a grin spread across her face. "Ah, finally, some peace and quiet," Tenten stated as she glanced up at Neji. He smirked at her and nodding cocking his head back to look up at the starry sky. "The nighttime sky is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked as she followed his gaze to the sky.

"Mhm," Neji nodded and glanced at the kunoichi. Her brown eyes shined in the night as she grinned up at the sky. "Just like you." Tenten chuckled and poked him lightly on the shoulder.

"That was _really_ corny, ne?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga prodigy. "I've never heard anything so cheesy in my life," Tenten commented. "Have you been reading that book of pick-up lines that Sai has?"

"You know I don't like talking him," Neji responded, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "I was being sentimental, Tenten. Kankurou told me that Temari told him that girls like that kind of thing," Neji frowned as Tenten began laughing like a maniac.

"I'm sorry—_what?_ You talked to Kankurou about what girls like?" Tenten questioned, with a raised brow. Tenten began to laugh again. "That's like asking Kiba about cats!" Neji narrowed his lavender eyes, glaring at her. "I'm sorry but, c'mon now, Kankurou? It was cute, though, I promise!"

"Hn," Neji crossed his arms and looked back up at the sky. "Perhaps, I should stop being sentimental, then?" He etched up a brow and turned to her, smirking. Tenten opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Before she could answer, something rattled behind them. Tenten turned around and yelped whern she saw their tent being pulled down.

"N-neji! A BEAR!" Tenten jumped up and ran next to her boyfriend. "…A BEAR!" She screeched again. Neji's eyes widened and he grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her behind him. "Oh my god, a bear! A FREAKING BEAR IS STANDING IN FRONT OF-"

"Tenten, calm down," Neji commanded as he stepped back, slightly. He narrowed his lavender eyes at the large, black bear standing before them. Tenten yelped in fear as the bear stepped closer to them. Neji pushed Tenten so that she was completely behind him. Tenten craned her head on his shoulder and her face froze in fear as the bear stood face-to-face—well, as face-to-face as an eight foot bear could be—with her boyfriend. Tenten let out a scream as the bear raised its paw and brought it down towards Neji. Neji closed his eyes and prepared to be slashed in the face by bear claws. However, the face slashing never came.

Neji cracked open one eye and saw Tenten standing in front of him, giggling. He opened the other eye and stood up straighter, amazed at what he saw. The bear was patting Tenten on the head as she laughed and laughed and laughed. "Tenten," Neji said in that low, warning voice that he always used when he was about to lecture her.

"It's friendly, Neji!" Tenten cooed, without turning around, "black bears…they're not afraid of humans, but they don't attack them either!" He didn't need his Byakugan to see that Tenten had a huge smirk on her face. "Go get it some food!" Neji nodded and did as he was told, taking food out of his backpack. With great uncertainty, he handed the bear the sandwich. The bear sniffed his hand and devoured the sandwich in one big bite. Tenten grinned and opened her arms, hugging the bear. After a few more minutes, it stalked away slowly. "Neji," she turned to him after the bear had left and they were putting their tent back up.

"Hm?" He glanced at her, with one eyebrow raised. Even in the darkness, he could see that she was grinning from ear to ear.

"When we get married, I want a pet bear," she informed with a chuckle. She turned back to focus on putting the tent up. "I'm sure the Hyuuga compound has enough room for it."

"So, we're getting married, huh?" Neji asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tenten turned around so that she was completely facing him and grinned. "Tenten? What are you—" Neji was cut off my Tenten running towards him and tackling him into a hug.

"Of course!"

Maybe, maybe camping wasn't so bad _after_ all.


End file.
